


Night Terrors

by TheHappySpaceman



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Night Terrors, One Shot, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Possible TDP S3 Spoilers, Shipping, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHappySpaceman/pseuds/TheHappySpaceman
Summary: It was not the sound of shouting outdoors that awakened Rayla in the middle of the night. It wasn’t the scuffling noises of a fight breaking out, the crashing of bottles, the throwing of fists. Rayla was used to this, and she figured that she would hear such sounds when she reserved a room for herself and the then-disguised Callum at the Badgermole Inn.The sound that made her eyes open was the all-too-familiar noise of a yelp from Callum’s room.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> Back in September, I wrote this while warming up before writing an essay. It took me about twenty minutes. I figured I'd post it now before Book Three of The Dragon Prince dropped.

It was not the sound of shouting outdoors that awakened Rayla in the middle of the night. It wasn’t the scuffling noises of a fight breaking out, the crashing of bottles, the throwing of fists. Rayla was used to this, and she figured that she would hear such sounds when she reserved a room for herself and the then-disguised Callum at the Badgermole Inn. While she had never been to the inn, it was well known among the other moonshadow elves that fights weren’t exactly uncommon at this inn. So it wasn’t any of that that awakened her.

The sound that made her eyes open was the all-too-familiar noise of a yelp from Callum’s room.

Rayla shot up in bed and grabbed her swords, looking down at her body. Clad in an undershirt and shorts, she was not well-dressed for a fight, but she was still willing to slish-slash anyone who came close to Callum. She slowly and quietly walked towards the door.

Another crash outside. Another yelp from Callum.

Cautiously, Rayla made her way out her door into Callum’s room. Examining the scene, only illuminated by the firelight outside, she saw that there were thankfully no windows broken. Callum was there, wrapped in a blanket and having obviously removed the couch cushions and arranged them around himself as some kind of crude barrier. Zym, the baby dragon prince, was there with Callum, looking just as scared.

“Callum?” Rayla asked, putting down her swords upon seeing he was okay.

The boy gasped, looking at his elf companion with his hazel-green eyes. “Oh. Hi, Rayla.” He breathed a sigh of relief as he attempted to fix his disheveled brown hair. “D-did I wake you? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that… It’s just, the sounds reminded me of the battle… where my father—”

“No, you’re fine.” Rayla felt sorry for Callum. She couldn’t necessarily blame him. “But what in Xadia’s name _is_ all this?” She walked over to him and lightly kicked one of the pillows. In hindsight, this may have been a mistake, as this sent the entire structure falling down. Rayla gasped upon realizing what she did.

“…It _was_ a pillow fort,” Callum said, looking down.

“A pillow fort?” Rayla cocked an eyebrow, then shook her head. “This is just pathetic.”

Callum honestly looked like he was about to cry.

“You need _way_ more pillows than that,” Rayla continued. Walking over to the couch, she effortlessly pushed it over on its side. Callum looked up in confusion.

“Could you move that table over here?” Rayla asked, pointing to the table in question. “I think it would make a perfect entrance.”

Callum smiled. “Oh! Y-yes, right away!” He stood up and moved the table. Zym jumped off him, peeping curiously. Rayla left the room and soon returned dragging her mattress along with her, positioning it in the center of the floor. The two arranged blankets, sheets, pillows, chairs, and other furniture until they had arranged everything into a relatively large mini-fort.

Upon completion of the pillow fort, Rayla and Callum crawled under the table and onto the mattress, getting themselves comfortable under the sheets with a pillow for each. “This is… ahhh, much better,” said Callum.

“Runaan taught me best,” Rayla said with a smile. “Tired?”

“Yes… this should help me sleep better.”

“Good.” Rayla heard the flapping of wings, and soon felt Zym land by their feet. She chuckled. “It seems Zym likes it too!”

Callum laughed lightly at this, then looked up. “Rayla?”

“Hmm?” Rayla’s violet eyes searched for Callum’s in the darkness.

“Thank you.” He smiled warmly.

Rayla smiled back. “Goodnight.”

Callum rested his head on the pillow, facing Rayla, and soon fell asleep. The noises of the commotion outside were defeated by Rayla’s presence. Rayla soon fell asleep herself, facing Callum. It was the best sleep she’d had in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any typos or grammatical errors; I haven't gone back and checked. Regardless, I hope you all enjoyed this oneshot!


End file.
